Island Forgotten
by Moon's Embrace
Summary: Island of Happiness FanFic. AU, with OCs. Lydia and Mel strike out for adventure. They find it in ways they never expected. M for a scene or two here and there and several little inuendos... Recently re-vamped!
1. Adventure Calleth

"We're raising anchor! All aboard!" The sailor's voice rang out, alerting the passengers to board.

"Wait! Hold on! Don't leave yet! WAIT!" A girl, her long, blonde hair flowing out from beneath the tightly-wrapped red bandana on her head, came running towards the boat, yelling.

"We were about to leave without ye, little miss. Please sign in on our guest log, and climb aboard," The sailor said, motioning to a book laying open nearby. "Alone, are ye?"

The girl shuddered at the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "No, I'm not. My friend, Mel is already on board. We're heading to the islands together. Why do you ask?"

His face fell, and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he answered. "Oh, nothing to worry your pretty head about, Miss- Lydia, is it? What a pretty name. Enjoy your voyage. We'll be shoving off soon."

Lydia boarded the ship, and headed for her room. When she found it, she found the door partially open, and someone humming a low tune inside. "Melody! I'm here!" Lydia called as she pushed the door open. She was very surprised to find the sailor she had been talking to outside sitting in an armchair in the corner.

"Good afternoon, Lydia," the man said, raising one eyebrow questioningly at the shocked expression on her face. "What? You didn't expect me here? I know this boat better than you. It wasn't all that difficult to get here before you."

"Wh-why are you here?" Lydia asked, never the brightest. "What do you want from me?"

"You really have to ask?" He said, standing from his chair and taking a step towards her. "I thought it would be obvious, especially to a pretty girl like you."

"Now I'm really confused," Lydia mumbled, taking a few steps away from him, farther into the room. "What is it that you want from me?"

"You poor, disillusioned girl," the sailor said, walking over to the door and closing it. "Think for just a moment. What could a strong man like me want with a beautiful girl like you, so badly that I came all the way here? Something I can't get from my crewmates?"

Confusion clouded over Lydia's face as she pondered what he had said. As she thought, the man got closer and closer, until they were almost touching. He waited there for her to realize what was happening. When she did, a look of horror flashed across her face. She tried to scream, but the man had placed a dirty hand firmly over her mouth and was pushing her face down onto the only bed in the room.


	2. A Flashback

Melody loved the feeling of the fresh air blowing her short black hair all around her face. She hadn't ever liked the sun, but for some reason, she loved it out here, out on the sea. The ship had set sail almost an hour before. She hadn't even bothered to check to make sure that her friend, Lydia had gotten on board safely. The captain had said that two beds in one room wasn't going to work, so the two practically inseparable friends had been forced to take two separate rooms, though they were right next door to each other. Melody had come up onto the deck to get some fresh air. She hated the dank smell of the area below deck, and she thought she hated the fresh air, but when she had come up, all her senses went to new levels. She was in love with the salty freshness of the open sea. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and there were no other ships on the ocean, so Melody could see where the unbroken blue of the sky met the beautiful dark blue of the ocean. She stood leaning on the boat's railing, just gazing into the distance. She had been there so long, and done nothing at all. She had let her mind wander, picking up on little things that had been floating around inside her head. She and Lydia had decided that they would move away from their big city hometown and into the wilderness of one of the under-populated islands off the shore.

~~~~~IoH~~~~~IoH~~~~~IoH~~~~~

Melody had been going through some tough times. Very tough times. Lydia had made the final decision. Melody had come home around midnight from one of her late-night strolls around town. Lydia had been up waiting for her.

"That's it. I've had enough of your moping around. We're going to move," Lydia had said, stopping Melody at the door.

"Move? Where are we going to move?" Melody's confusion was only slight.

"Silly, we're going to move to one of those islands!" Lydia informed Melody as she held up a flyer.

_Calling all adventurers, pioneers and tradesmen! Do you want a new life? One that is full of nothing but total bliss and happiness? There are more than 100 small islands off our shores! Come help us liven up our islands! Many of them have been untouched by mankind, and are full of hidden caves and tall mountains. Do you have what it takes for this adventure? For information, and to ask any questions, call the city hall at XXX-XXX-XXXX. We'll see you on the islands!_

"You want to go to an under-populated island? We've lived in the city our whole lives, and you know I hate the sun. How do you expect us to survive?" Melody looked Lydia straight in the face.

"There'll be other people on the island, too. It won't be just us. And no one ever said that you had to be in the sun. Maybe you'll learn to like it. You'll never know unless you try, Mel," The nickname that Lydia used struck a chord somewhere inside Melody. She looked deep into Lydia's eyes, trying to see if there was anything her dear friend wasn't telling her. She found nothing but sincerity and concern flashing back at her from those eyes.

"Fine. When does this boat leave?" Mel asked of her pushy yet lovable friend. "We have to be ready, don't we?"

"I knew I would get you to come! I'm so happy!" Lydia hugged her friend tight. "The ship is leaving tomorrow at 10."

"Seriously? You want us to pack up everything and move by tomorrow at ten?" Mel asked with a look of disbelief. "Are you going to be the one packing all of this up?"

"We're going to leave the house as is and rent it out. If the island deal doesn't work out, we'll just come home," Lydia looked hurt, like she couldn't believe Melody would say something like that.

"I'm sorry. That's a great idea. Let's go pack our clothes. We leave tomorrow at 10!"


	3. Truth Be Told

That had started it all. Melody and Lydia had set out in the morning for the ship. That is, Melody had presumed Lydia had left. Melody had left early to avoid the normal hustle and bustle of the docks and to stay out of the harsh rays of the sun. Melody had always hated the sun. Ever since she had gotten so sunburned that she couldn't move for a week. Lydia had stayed by her side, reading her books, and drawing her pictures to look at. That was one of the things that had brought them together. They were always there for each other.

That was what had made Melody come with Lydia on this experience of a lifetime. Now she was on a boat, on the ocean. That was not the outcome she had expected. Now that she had felt the wind on her face, she didn't think that she could ever go back.

She was debating whether or not to go looking for Lydia or not when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a young man with sandy brown hair and light green eyes looking at her with concern. "Hi. Uh, you've been there for a while. Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," Melody stammered. She wasn't used to any attention from guys, unless they were speaking to her formally or ridiculing her. Lydia was the one who usually got this kind of attention. "I was just about to go find my friend. Did you need something?"

"Oh, I just wanted to- uh," he broke off, embarrassed. "It's nothing. I hope I see you later. Maybe we can talk more once you find your friend. My name is Mark, by the way. May I ask yours?"

"My name? I'm Melody, but you can call me Mel," she said. "It was nice to meet you, Mark." Melody hurried down the stairs into the hull of the ship, leaving Mark to watch in futile agony as she rushed away.

Melody went swiftly down the hall towards the two rooms. As she got closer, she heard low moaning, like someone in pain, and soft crying. She quickly went around the last corner and straight to Lydia's room. The moaning and crying were both coming from inside. Mel knocked lightly on the door, hoping her friend had only been watching a bad soap opera. To her surprise, a husky man opened the door. He grabbed Mel before she could react and she felt herself fly into the room and heard a startled gasp from her friend before she hit the wall and everything went black.


	4. Your Own Medicine

When Mel finally opened her eyes, all she could see was Lydia's horrified eyes looking right back at her. She felt horrible, literally. She ached all over, like someone had just beaten her all over. She glanced down and realized that she and Lydia were on the same bed and they were under the watchful eye of the husky man that had grabbed her before. She tried to yell, or to at least ask what was going on, but found herself to be gagged, and her hands were tied above her head. The man walked over.

"Wondering what's going on, I see," The man breathed, bending over her and wiping a stray hair away from her eyes. Mel just sneered back around the gag. "Well, I'll tell you. I have been a sailor for ten years now, and never have I seen two girls as pretty as you two alone on a ship. I've been waiting for a chance like this for all these years. Now that you two are here, I doubt that you'll be moving again before we get to the island." His expression was smug as he told them of their fate. Mel just looked at him in mild amusement.

He leaned closer to her, and just as he bent lower to grope her and to kiss her cheek, Mel kicked out with all her strength. He flew backwards and fell into the fetal position with his hands between his legs. Immediately, Mel reached over, straining, and untied Lydia's hands. Lydia quickly returned the favor, and both of them were untying the other bonds when the sailor pulled himself off the floor. As soon as Mel was free, she went over to him and kissed him, giving an inward shudder of disgust. The shock almost overwhelmed him, and Mel took her chance. She hit him in his gut and he fell again. Lydia just sat on the bed with her mouth open in shock.

"Let's get cleaned up and get out of here," Mel said, taking their ropes and tying up their captor.

"O-okay," Lydia stammered and got up slowly, wincing in pain as she shifted.

"Then we'll go tell the captain about this moron. Don't worry Lydia, we'll be fine." Mel walked over and hugged her long time friend.

"I-I know y-you'll take g-good care of me, Mel. I never doubted you," Lydia softly returned the hug.

The two moved quietly, getting dressed in fresh clothes. They quickly cleaned themselves up, and they headed out together, leaving the man tied up on the floor of the room.


	5. Storm of Ages

"Hey! Hey, Mel!" Melody and Lydia were walking together down the hall towards the captain's chambers, with Melody basically supporting Lydia. They were half-way there when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see Mark rushing towards her, and held Lydia tighter to her as she felt her friend shake.

"It's okay, Lydia. Relax. He's a good guy," She tried to reassure her trembling friend, wishing that she could make Lydia understand. "Hi, Mark. I found my friend." She looked up at him with a smile.

He smiled back, and his whole face lit up. "Are you guys okay? Where are you headed to?" He came closer, but seeing Lydia shudder, stayed back further than he wanted to.

"Don't mind her, she's just had a rough experience on the boat so far," Mel said as nonchalantly as she possibly could. "We're off to find the captain. Would you like to come with us? I would like the company." He blushed, but walked alongside of her as they headed down the hall. Mel noticed that his hair was combed down, like he had fixed it before he had come to look for her. She had a feeling that their meeting wasn't just a coincidence.

"The captain's quarters are right up the hall here, the third door on the right. I'll wait here, I'm sure your friend would appreciate the privacy. He leaned against the wall of the corridor, and pointed as he spoke to the door of the captain's room.

"Thanks, Mark. I appreciate your help. It would have taken me forever to find it on my own!" Melody was halfway down the hall by the time she finished talking. She turned to see him looking at her with a half-smile. "We'll be right out."

The duo stepped softly into the room, after getting a confirmation grunt from inside that the captain was, in fact, there. The elderly man was seated behind a desk that would have put any other to shame. There was intricate wood working carved into the front of the mahogany desk. It was rather long, seven feet or so. There was an antique looking lamp sitting in the front left corner, providing most of the light for the room. The captain was pouring over a pile of papers that were lying, neatly stacked, on his desk. He looked up for a moment, before shifting his weight a little and looking back at his papers. "Sit," his voice was the slightest bit hoarse as he gave the harsh command. Mel pulled Lydia further into the room, and sat her down in one of the high-backed, green and yellow upholstered antique chairs, before she herself took a seat. "Why are you here?" He looked pained about speaking, looking like he wanted to curl up and die soon.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, this is about one of your sailors," Mel started. The captain looked up at her in surprise.

"Really? Because I was about to call down one of my deck hands, one of our men never checked in for work," he said, utterly confused.

"I think it was the same man we are here about, sir. He was about six feet tall, with short dark brown hair, and a beard and moustache. I didn't get any more of a look than that. He threw me against a wall, among other things," Mel was about to pour more into the description, but the captain stopped her.

"Are you sure this was the man?" He asked, starting to stand up.

"Positive. He got my friend here first. We tied him up and left him in our room, so we could come down here in safety," Mel nodded, and Lydia shuddered again, looking to be holding down nausea.

"I'm glad to hear he has been brought to justice. I wish I could tell you this was a first occurance. Thank you, ladies, and I apologize for my crew member's actions. I'll take care of it, no need to worry," he said, turning to face the porthole that was the only other source of light in the room. "This ship is very safe. No need to worry." The girls slowly stood, Mel helping Lydia out of her chair. They left the room together, Lydia putting most of her weight on her friend.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It was worth it. Anything for a friend," Mel said, and then looked down the hall to see Mark still standing there. She smiled sweetly at him, before slowing her pace and turning to her friend. "Lydia, would you be alright if I left you alone in my room? I kind of want to go hang out on the deck."

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you leave the door locked, okay?" Lydia looked into her friend's eyes, showing how serious she was.

"Of course, Lydia. I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone after that," Mel returned her friend's stare, showing how sincere their friendship was.

"Everything alright now?" Mark had approached them, and stood waiting as they hugged.

"I just have to take Lydia back to my room, and then I was wondering if-," her voice trailed off as his lips met hers. Her grip on Lydia slackened, and she fell to the ground, her strength failing. Mel unwillingly ripped herself away from him to help her fallen comrade. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, blushing. "Can you help me? It's your fault she's down here." Lydia wrapped her arms around Mel's neck, trying to help. Mark came over and helped lift Lydia's limp body. Together they managed to get her back to the room. "Hey, Lydia, you can get yourself ready for bed if I'm not back tonight, right?"

"Just go have fun, I'll be fine here," Lydia said, turning towards the wall and adjusting her orange jacket.

"Thanks Lue. I'll be back… eventually," She said, turning back to Mark, who was waiting in the hall, trying not to look anxious. Mel shut the door hastily and ran over, throwing herself into his embrace. He tenderly kissed her, and pulled her tighter against his body. Mel pulled away a little bit. "Please. Can we take this a little slower?" She gasped, trying to pull away from him.

"Of course. I didn't realize-" he broke off as Mel silenced his lips with hers.

"A very bad thing happened in that bunk room, and I'm not totally over it yet. Please go slowly, for my sake," Mel had laid a finger on his lips to keep them silent. "Let's go above deck, and we can _talk_ before we get into anything else, okay?"

He looked at her a moment before answering. "Yes, I would be honored to learn more about you."

They held each other's hands and slowly made their way up to the stairway that led to the upper deck. As they approached, they heard shouting, and then there was a crash of thunder. "What's going on?" Mel shouted over the noise of the storm.

"I don't know, but we need to get to shelter soon. Here, we're closer to my room now. This way!" He yelled, running down a hallway close by, and dragging her into one of the rooms, shutting the door before Mel had a chance to react.

"What about Lydia? Will she be okay?" Mel looked around frantically for something to hold onto as the ship rolled over a wave. The captain's voice called out over the intercom.

"Attention, all passengers: please anchor your belongings, and hold onto something. We have hit some turbulence. It should end short-" his voice was cut off by the _KRACKA-BOOOOM_ of thunder, and everything was dark.

"I think the ship has been hit by lightning. If either of us dies, I want to know how this would have worked out." Mark looked at her, sincerity clouding his face over.

"Well, after we had talked, I probably would have let you do as you pleased with me, then in the morning, I would go back to Lydia, ask her which island we were going to go to, then ask you which one _you_ were going to. I would hope that we would end up together, and we could get much closer… you know. Like that," Mel held his hand with both of hers.

"I see. And of course none of that will be happening now…" His voice trailed off as he looked at her longingly. "Unless we both survive the imminent shipwreck, and wash up on the same island. That's what I'm hoping for. What about you?"

"I would LOVE it if we both washed up on the same foreign shore. But the chances… are slim to none…" She wistfully trailed off, looking at him seriously for a moment. Her gaze quickly softened, and she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to his lips. He let go of what he was holding to wrap his arms around her waist. They started tumbling, but one of his arms flew out and grabbed back on. Mel's eyes quickly opened and her expression turned into a glare. His hand had moved southward, and she didn't appreciate it. She pulled away for a moment, just long enough to gasp out "watch it," and she was back on him. Mark's hand moved back up to the small of her back, and pushed her against his body. She felt them moving, towards what, she couldn't tell. Then it hit her, quite literally. Her head landed on the pillow that was on his bed, and his hands were instantly on her chest, unbuttoning her shirt, and without her realizing it, she had put her hands up his shirt, and they were looking for their freedom.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Mark laughed against her lips.

"It went out with the lights," Mel murmured.

They kept going, pulling clothing off and throwing it left and right.

Mark laid against her body heavily after he had finished. Mel kissed him tenderly.

"This is how it would be. All the time," she gasped, when he broke the kiss to breathe. "If we survive, I want you. Forever."

In response, he kissed her tenderly, with more passion than she ever knew she could handle, or receive. He lifted himself off of her, but held her close. He flopped onto the bed next to her, panting heavily. We need to be clothed if the ship crashes, don't you think?" He asked her, pulling himself upright.

"I guess so. I wish the ship wasn't crashing, though," Mel pushed herself upright, and watched longingly as Mark slowly put his clothes back on. She sighed and heaved herself off of the bed, searching for the articles of clothing that had been thrown off of the bed in the darkness.

**R&R, please! The next chapter will be in Lydia's POV. No more lovey-dovey stuff for a while.**


	6. Darkness Comes

**R&R, please!**

Lydia was alone now. Not only because of Melody leaving her side for a guy, but also because of what had happened to her. She knew that others in this horrible world had been raped, but she truly felt alone now. She knew that she would never be able to trust another man to come in to her life and not hurt her physically, as well as emotionally.

She had been a slut, now that she looked back. Almost every guy who had taken her out since high school had had sex with her. She felt disgusted with herself. Now that she had been raped, all of her previous life she saw in a new light. She noticed that she could remember the sex – good, bad, amateur, first time – but she couldn't seem to remember any of the men, except her first time, but even the memory of him was fuzzy.

As she thought, she barely noticed the crash of thunder above her head. She knew Mel had asked for the P.A. system in her room to be turned down, so she wouldn't wake up to the voice of the captain. Lydia leaned closer to the corner where the speaker was. The captain's voice crackled into the air waves.

"Attention, all passengers: please anchor your belongings, and hold onto something. We have hit some turbulence. It should end short-," he spoke no more. There was a huge crash of thunder near-by, and the darkness that Lydia had been in before deepened as she felt the whole ship go black. She knew something bad had happened, and she moved to the window to see if she could see anything.

The black, stormy water met with the dark gray sky. _Ironic, that's how I feel inside right now,_ She thought, staring blankly into the abyss. She could hear the crew, frantic on deck, along with several couples on board who were – she shuddered – taking advantage of the darkness. She heard someone talking a few rooms over, but thought nothing of it. Then she heard the man in the next room over – her rapist – crying. She tried to block the sound out, but no matter what she did, the tears flowed on, and his girlish sobbing continued. She turned away from the window, returning to the bed. She flopped onto her side, stretching out. She decided to get some sleep, or as much as she could with the boat tossing and turning as it was.

She closed her eyes, but the darkness and rest of sleep never swept her away. All she could hear was the creaking of the boat under the stress of the water, and the fitful crash of the waves against themselves. The boat rocked, and Lydia was sent flying against the wall. She blacked out, hearing the crying man once more before nothing. Nothing but the blackness of the unconscious.

**And Voila! Another chapter down. 7 will be up soon… they FINALLY get to the island!**


End file.
